mythic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinacha, the Keeper of Monstrosities
Kinacha, Keeper of Monstrosities is the God of Secrets and Forbidden knowledge. A God who strives always for more knowledge, Kinacha will do anything to get his hands on more of this intelligence. Most of his minions are mindless, due to the nature of his interior. History Kinacha is an ancient god, having existed since before Myth was fully formed. The necessity for Knowledge among the first gods formed Kinacha's first form, Almourn. As Almourn, he led the formation of Myth, and taught many of the first gods how to effectively use their powers. Almourn was also the first to bring sentient creatures to Myth. After Myth was fully formed and populated, Almourn retreated to a life of solitude. He constructed a grand library to store all he knew, even including a piece of his soul in the final structure. Almourn spent many years in this library, and as Almourn learned, the library grew. This peace did not last forever. War eventually came to Myth, and Almourn was caught up in the battles. Almourn did not survive the war. As Almourn's half of the soul faded, as did half of the sphere of Knowledge. The remaining half of the sphere was left alone, without guidance from it's master. This half slowly corrupted, forming two new spheres to replace what had been left to rot. The god of Forbidden Knowledge and Secrets rose from the earth many years later, fueled by an eternal rage. He recollected nothing of his former master, only knowing that he was protector of knowledge. Kinacha spent his years leading up to the war between Aldis and Traxis gathering all forms of tomes and artifacts, as well as draining the the minds of many a creature. As the war grew closer, Kinacha soon found that he had been recruited into Traxis' army, under the promise that he could continue doing what he loved- gathering the knowledge that he craved so much. Personality Kinacha is a greedy god, willing to perform any horrid act to secure his goals. Kinacha is highly protective of all he knows, and it's rare that he ever shares his knowledge with an outsider. Kinacha prefers to have his minions fight for him, as he believes that his death could lead to the release of his knowledge. However, this does not make him a cowardly god by any means, and is more than capable of mass destruction on his own. Kinacha is easily angered by stupidity or bullheadedness, and will not commonly associate himself with any god showing a great amount of these traits. Appearance Kinacha manifests in the form of a large, black building known as the Museum of Monstrosities. The exterior of the building resembles an enormous mausoleum, while the inside is rumored to stretch on for miles. Although the true contents of the Museum are unknown, the now-insane gods who had journeyed within speak of great doors of bone, hundreds of lines of shelves, each holding millions of tomes, with one grand chamber in the center of the Museum. When the gibberish-spitting madmen of the Museum attempt to speak of the Grand Chamber further, a mysterious force strikes them down immediately, ending their lives. Powers '''Spheres of Influence: '''Secrets, Time, and Forbidden Knowledge. Possibly the most intelligent God in the history of Myth, for his sphere of secrets Kinacha is known to deal more damage when using deceptive and surprise attacks. When his attack succeeds critically, Kinacha can also summon a minion of the God whom he is fighting, causing it to take damage for him and be somewhat resistant to said enemy's attacks, also possibly being used for offensive purposes. For his sphere of Forbidden Knowledge, Kinacha is known to be immune to damaging psychological effects such as seduction, insanity, and fear, haunted by much greater horrors of his past and having experienced true pain. Sometimes Kinacha can also transform enemy minions into monstrosities depending on the success of his mind control, and when he is significantly harmed his abilities allow him to summon one or two letter giants, which crumble after a short amount of time. If they are destroyed by an enemy attack, this will harm Kinacha. After securing the sphere of Time from Wyvus Tempora, Kinacha gained several new abilities, as well as insight into his past life. The sphere of time allows Kinacha to release a time-reversing ability that can be used on allies or himself. When used on an ally, all buffs, debuffs, and recent damage will be removed from said ally. When used on himself, Kinacha will be allowed to attack or buff allies twice in a single turn. Kinacha also discovered a hidden enchantment on his Museum, placed long ago. This enchantment makes it so that any enemy that damages the Museum enough will be enveloped in energy, allowing Kinacha a better strike on the god. If Kinacha's strike on an enveloped enemy strikes true, a shade from a long-lost life will be summoned to temporarily fight for Kinacha.Category:Traxis